deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oshbosh/The Order of Mata Nui vs The Autobot Elite Guard
(Still Can't. Is there a glitch?) Today, two groups of protectors will fight. They are... The Order Of Mata Nuii: A secret orginization that follows the will of Mata Nui The Autobot Elite Guard: The pinnacle of the Autobot militia Who..Is...Deadliest! Members Order of Mata Nui Helryx color.jpeg|Helryx Axonn.jpeg|Axonn Krakua.png|Krakua File-Mazeka.png|Mazeka File:Set_Hydraxon.jpeg|Hydraxon Set Brutaka.png|Brutaka Set-Tobduk.jpg|Tobduk Trinuma2.jpg|Trinuma Helryx Spiked Mace and Shield Power over Water Mask of Pychometry allows her to learn the past of an object by touching it Is extremely fierce Axonn Giant Protosteel Ax that can be thrown Can shoot pure energy at targets Small healing abillity Can shoot electric blasts Can create a small statis field that can freeze an enemy in place Has tremendous Brute Strength Can see through one's trickery and lies Krakua Sonic Sword Can create. control or absorb sound Telepathy Acute hearing Mazeka Dagger Commonly rides on a Swamp Strider, a four legged turret Skilled in unarmed combat Great Strategist Brutaka Rotating Blades Two throwing Protosteel Daggers Can emit raw energy Can create Stasis Fields Immense strength Levitation Many Makuta powers including teleportation Can open or create portals Hydraxon Wrist Blades Exploding Boomerang Cordak Blaster Skilled with all types of combat tactics Back Blades that can be launched mentally Tobduk Staff that can shoot hot white energy Dagger Mask of Accuracy allows him to turn anything into a projectile and almost always hits Trinuma Two Nynrah Ghost blasters that can take control of any mechanical object Shield Can emit kinetic energy Mask of Charisma, can convince other's to become loyal to their cause Autobot Elite Guard Ultra Magnus Hammer the size of a lamp post Can shoot lightning with it File:Tfa-ultramagnus-1.jpeg|Ultra Magnus File:TFA_Sentinel_Prime_promoimage.jpeg|Sentinel Prime File:Tfa-jazz-1.jpeg|Jazz File:Tfa-jetstorm-boxart.jpeg|Jetstorm File:Tfa-jetfire-boxart.jpeg|Jetfire File:Safeguard_animated_boxart.jpeg|Safeguard (Jetfire and Jetstorm combined) File:Warpath_five_servo.jpeg|Warpath Image:Afterburn_ish1.jpeg|Afterburn File:Tfa-blurr-1.jpeg|Blurr Can call down storm clouds Transforms into a Heavily Expanded Mobillity Tactical Truck Sentinal Prime Energy Lance Arm Mounted Shield that can turn into a force field Transforms into a Snow Plow Truck Jazz Nunchuks Transforms into a Dragon Wagon Trained with the Cyber-Ninja corps Jetstorm Can control wind and ice Transforms into a jet Can merge with Jetfire to turn into Safeguard Jetfire Can control fire Transforms into a jet Can merge with Jetstorm to become Safeguard Safeguard (Jetstorm and Jetfire combined) Combines both fire and ice to attack Is apprentely bigger and stronger then Optimus Prime Warpath Has a Gun in his chest Transforms into a tank Blurr Energy Saw that can turn into a shield Transforms into a Cybertronian Car which is very fast Afterburn Crowbar (Yes, a crowbar) Fire Blasts Transforms into a Cybertronian Combat Motorcycle (Sorry, No X-Factors or overall opinion. I realy don't know how to rate X-Factors here. You are probably wondering why I don't do comparison's for each charater. Because each warrior's team is to different to compare members to members. Also, no overall opinion.) Voting Voting ends by December 30th. Votes must be at least 5 sentences long with lot's of detail and if you want or can, do comparisons. Votes with the following criteria ar one vote, 4-3 sentencesa is half of a vote and 2-1 sentences that have no reason or detail will absoulutely not count. Get Voting! Hint to the next battle The battle of comediac aliens! Battle No battle will be written. Winner: The Order of Mata Nui Experts Opinion The Order dominated in expieriance and durabillity and each member of the Order had vastly superior powers and weapons that could go through Autobots with ease. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles